Sinister Snape
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: Sydney Snape, the daughter of Severus Snape wasn't exactly like him. She was in Slytherin, but she was definitely a prankster and joked around, even against her father's disapproval. What happens when a Gryffindor takes interest in her?
1. Chapter 1: In the Life of Sydney

What another boring day at Hogwarts. Potions didn't even challenge me and I swear Snape pulls our assignments out of his ass. I know I shouldn't say anything awful about the man, him being my father and all. The poor guy had to raise me all by himself since my mother died after giving birth to me. My whole life, my father has been single so I think I was probably the product of a one night stand. It doesn't really bother me considering the man needs to get laid anyways.

Back to the point. My name is Sydney Snape and all my friends call me Syd. I like being the daughter of Snape because I receive respect from my fellow Slytherins, except from Draco who treats me like I'm supposed to be his arm candy, but I will get back to him some other time. Anyways, my best friends are Pansy and Blaise. Pansy is kind of a dingbat and Blaise is pretty cool. I talk to Crabbe and Goyle sometimes, but Crabbe is pretty dumb and I don't know what to think about Goyle.

Amongst my Slytherins, I'm known as Sinister Snape. I received this title after I played a few pranks on Potter and his friends. I seriously talked Peeves into following Potter around for a week by just telling Peeves that Potter talked crap about him. The Weasley Twins even asked me for help once when it came to a prank involving their brother Ron. We came up with the idea of paying some guy to say that he was Ron's owl, Pig, after what happened with his rat, Scabbers. The prank with the twins was probably the most cooperation there had ever been between a Slytherin and a couple of Gryffindors.

That's me though. I'm a prankster and father compares me to Potter's father and his friends, but I know my father finds it funny when I prank Potter. I even saw him smirk a couple of times from a prank I pulled on Potter. Now, if I could just get the man laid, he might wear a color other then black.

Now, I'm late to meet Pansy in the Great Hall for breakfast. She probably wants to talk about Draco. I have to admit, I love that girl, but she can have Draco. He repulses me. Anyways, I'm heading to the Great Hall now. I get about half way there and I see that Longbottom has managed to trip over his own feet again. _What a dork._

I'm walking and walking, and now I'm in the Great Hall. Pansy waves at me like I don't know where I'm supposed to sit or something. I walk over and sit down. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are sitting across from me, while Blaise is sitting on my other side. Draco has a smirk on his face as he sees me, and I automatically think about how I want to slap that smirk off of his face.

"Hey Sydney. You want to go to Hogsmeade with me today?" He asks me. _Maybe if hell froze over.  
_  
"I'm already going with someone." I lie.

"Who?" He asks. _Nosey bastard._

"None of your damn business. Why don't you take Pansy? She's just dying to go with you." I suggest, knowing Pansy would be pissed but thankful that I suggested it.

I had been right. Pansy gave me that death glare, but I knew she was hopeful about Draco and her. "Fine. I'll take her but only because you suggested it." He comments. _What a jerk._ I knew Pansy would be upset, but she would also be excited about spending time with Draco. It's quite pathetic actually.

After we all ate breakfast and settled that little encounter, I left the table. I hid in a nearby hallway and watched as Pansy and Draco left for Hogsmeade while Crabbe and Goyle trailed slowly behind. Blaise had a date so he was off elsewhere, but when Goyle walked by, I grabbed him by the back of the robes and pulled him into the hallway I had been hiding in.

"Bloody hell!" shouts Goyle. He looked at me with a dumbfounded look. "What Syd?" He asks, sounding annoyed.

"Take me to Hogsmeade," I demand. I lied to Draco when I mentioned I was already going with someone. Truth be told, no one asked me.

He wrinkled his forehead. "Are you nuts? Draco will kill me since he obviously has the hots for you." He states. _Tell me something I don't know._

"Please. I'll do anything." I beg, trying to avoid Draco at all costs.

A smirk came over Goyle's lips as if he were insinuating something perverted. I slapped him on the shoulder. "Anything but that." I say. I have never had sex and I wasn't about to blow it on Goyle for some favor.

"Fine. Do my Potions homework for a week and help me make Pansy jealous so she will want me." He demands.

_He likes Pansy? What the hell?_ "Pansy?" I question. "But she's so into Draco."

"I know. I just want to shag her. Draco said she's pretty easy." He confesses.

"Whatever," I say, rolling my eyes. I felt weird allowing him to use my friend, but Pansy was known for being easy. "We have a deal."

Next thing I know, Goyle is holding my hand and we are walking towards Hogsmeade. I'll admit, it feels weird to be holding his hand, but I guess it has to look convincing to fool Draco and make Pansy jealous or whatever. In fact, I've never held a boy's hand before so it is extremely weird.

After a few minutes of walking hand-in-hand, Goyle and I reach Hogsmeade. I'm already bored just looking at the town. It's only fun the first couple of years, and then Hogsmeade gets boring.

"Where do you want to go first?" Goyle asks. Like I really cared where we went.

"Zonko's." I reply. Obviously I would want to look at jokes, being a prankster and all.

Next thing I know, Goyle is dragging me towards Zonko's like I'm a little kid being dragged along by their parent. It's like he is trying to rip my arm off or something. Anyways, we make our way to Zonko's and who do I see again? Longbottom, and he's knocked over a display in the store. _What a tosspot!  
_  
Goyle and I messed around in the store for awhile, trying on funny sunglasses and pushing buttons on various things. After awhile, Goyle looks annoyed. I guess I can't blame him considering I tend to get carried away when it comes to the world of jokes. "Alright. Let's go." I suggest. We start to leave the shop when BOOM! Longbottom runs into me. _What a klutz!  
_  
"S-Sorry." Longbottom apologizes.

I'm not really in the mood to talk to him so I actually play it cool. "Just watch where you're going next time." After my comment to Longbottom, Goyle and I leave Zonko's.

"You were actually pretty nice to Longbottom back there. What's with that?" Goyle asks. _Ugh._ _What a retard._ He just has to act like a typical Slytherin.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like dealing with a bunch of drama." I confess.

Goyle just nodded. "Where to now?" He asks.

"Honeydukes." I reply, in need of a huge sugar fix.

Goyle and I walked to Honeydukes, and lucky us, we ran into Draco and Pansy. Pansy looked upset about something, but then again, if I had to be around Draco like that, I think I would puke. Draco and Pansy had spotted us and before I could react, Goyle pressed his lips to mine. Once he pulled away, I just stood there, stunned and dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Draco asks angrily.

_Hmm. What to do?_ I slapped Goyle across the face and put my hand on my hip. "Yeah. That's a good question." I state.

"Oww," complains Goyle, rubbing his cheek. "I was just showing her what she was missing." He smirks. _Eww. What a conceited jerk._

Draco seemed to calm down after what Goyle said. "Hey Goyle. Take Pansy back to the castle for me." He demands. Pansy looked upset, but I knew this was some lame attempt to get me alone. Then again, Goyle kind of got what he wanted. Truth be told, I had a pretty decent time with Goyle, even though my first kiss turned out to be a fluke.

"My pleasure." Goyle states, smirking as he put his arm around Pansy. The two started walking off and I actually felt sorry for Pansy. Here she is, being blown off by Draco, the one boy she likes, and then being thrown into the arms of Goyle. On the other hand, I knew she would probably sleep with Goyle because she would be depressed about Draco. It's really sad actually, but I'm her best friend so I won't say anything.

Once Goyle and Pansy left, Draco smirked at me. _Oh brother._ "You want me to hang out with you now?" He asks. _If you were Merlin, maybe._

"No," I reply. "Why would I want to hang out with someone who treats my best friend like crap, has lackeys, and ultimately disgusts me?" I ask, trying to make my point clear.

My point had been more then clear because Draco slapped me across the face. I held my cheek and looked at him; a look of anger on his face.

"You shouldn't slap girls." A male voice says. I turned to see Longbottom walking over. I swear that boy had been following me.

Draco sneered and faced Longbottom. "What are you going to do about it?" He asks in a threatening voice.

"He doesn't have to do anything." I state. Draco turned to face me and I punched him right in the nose. Some blood had gushed out of his nose, showing I had clearly broken it. Next thing I know, Draco's running off like a little girl. He must really enjoy being hit by girls. I remember when Hermione punched him. He had the nerve to tell everyone that he ran into a doorknob. Very unlikely story.

"Are you okay?" Longbottom asks.

I turned to face him. It was weird to sort of be rescued by him. It was even weirder that I kind of owed him. "Yes. Thanks." I reply, kind of confused by the situation.

"It was no problem. I hate Draco anyways." He replies like he was trying to justify him saving me.

The next few moments were awkward. We just stood there in silence until I thought of something. "Why did you save me? I mean, I'm a Slytherin and Snape's daughter. Most students, especially Gryffindors, are put off by those facts." I explain, clearly not associating with Gryffindors too often.

"No girl deserves to be hit like that. My Grams taught me that." He answers.

_His Grams? That's actually kind of sweet. Wait. What am I thinking? We're talking about Longbottom here._ "Your Grams is right." I admitt, agreeing with the woman.

"Do you need me to walk you back to the castle just in case Draco comes back?" He asks me.

The boy acts like I didn't even punch Draco! I'm getting the feeling that he might like me, which makes no sense since our houses are enemies. "Sure." I answer, realizing he did have a point. Plus, he did help me and I didn't want to be rude to someone who had helped me, as weird as that sounds.

The two of us started walking back to the castle, side-by-side, Slytherin next to Gryffindor. We didn't really talk and some students gave us really weird looks. "Do you want a piece of candy?" Longbottom asks.

"Uhh. Sure." I reply, feeling weird that he now was offering me candy. Isn't there some rule about accepting candy from strangers? Oh well.

He handed me the piece of candy and I quickly unwrapped it before shoving it in my mouth. _Yummy._ It had been cherry which is my favorite. "Thanks." I say.

He just kind of nodded and we continued walking until we reached the castle. We stood in the main entrance and I looked around to make sure the coast had been clear. I quickly kissed Neville on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." I say before running off towards the Slytherin common room. I'm pretty sure I left him looking dumbfounded. I don't know what really came over me. _Wow. What a weird day._


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Boy Encounters

Talk about another boring day at Hogwarts once again. I'm sitting in Charms with Professor Flitwick. I swear what that man lacks in height; he makes up for it with words. The man can drone on forever without caring that our eyes have closed from sheer boredom. The man needs to seriously get a new teaching style. On the other hand, maybe he needs to get laid like my father. I'm sure all of the professors could do with a good shag.

Since Flitwick is so boring, I'm not even paying attention. I'm thinking about the events that occurred at Hogsmeade on Saturday. It's Monday now, and I haven't seen Neville since I kissed him on the cheek and ran off. I probably scared him off with my cooties. Yes, I know cooties don't exist other than the children's board game. Who comes up with that stuff anyways?

To be honest, I'm not sure what went down with some of the other people at Hogsmeade. Pansy and Goyle haven't really talked to me. They haven't even talked to each other. I bet Goyle got too frisky and Pansy shot him down. Either that, or they shagged and there is that awkward tension afterwards. I suppose I will talk to them later and find out soon enough.

I haven't had a Potions class yet so I will have to talk to Goyle anyways. Maybe he won't have me do his homework considering he ditched me and Draco slapped me. Plus, he kissed me without warning. It was really weird and it wasn't a part of the deal, especially the ditching me for Pansy and leaving me to get slapped by Draco. Goyle might have to go on my jerk list now.

Finally class is over. What a relief. I'm not sure what good it does to learn some of these spells anyways. Why learn things like a Summoning Charm? Why can't I just get off my lazy arse and get it myself? Pretty useless in my opinion, unless it involves floating something above someone's head and that person is trying to jump up and reach it. That's hilarious in my opinion.

Now that class is over, I leave my desk and walk into the corridor. Pansy and Goyle were in my class, but they didn't talk to me. Now that I'm in the hallway, Pansy finally comes up and talks to me. She does it casually too, like it's nothing for her to come up and talk to me after ignoring me for two days.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey," I reply. "What have you been up to?" I'm still a caring person even when I've been ignored.

"Nothing really," she replies. "Just spending time by myself."

"So did Goyle and you shag?" I asked bluntly.

Pansy gave me a look of surprise and disgust. "No!" she exclaims. "Why would I do that? He's friends with Draco and word would get back to him."

"I hate to tell you this, but Draco actually told Goyle you're easy." I confess.

"Well, Draco doesn't know what's good for him." Pansy states. She knows better than to call Draco any of her childish names like Dracie Poo around me. She knows I will slap her upside the head if she talks like that around me. I hate it when people use stupid pet names.

Pansy and I are about to enter the Great Hall. The funny thing is, Neville is just standing there all awkwardly. He's looking down at the floor as if he were thinking about something. Occasionally he looks up as if he were nervous about something or someone. Wait. Is he waiting for me? Who knows, and when did I start calling him Neville. What happened to Longbottom. Hmm. I must be coming down with something.

Longbottom. Hah. There we go. I remembered to call him that this time. Anyways, Longbottom looks up and finally sees me with Pansy. He acts as if he's going to approach me, but hesitates when he sees Pansy next to me. I turn to her. "I'll see you in a few minutes alright. There is something I have to take care of." I explain.

Pansy enters the Great Hall and leaves me there. I walk over to Longbottom who is looking paler by the second. Maybe he's coming down with something also and he gave it to me. Maybe he gave it to me! That git! His cooties must have rubbed off on me from kissing his cheek! Wow. I just realized how absurd that sounds.

Anyways, I walk right up to Longbottom and see what he wants. "Hello." I say quietly. I could literally get killed for talking to a Gryffindor. Not only that, but my father wouldn't be too happy with me talking to Longbottom. My father has never been too fond of him. Maybe it's because he associates with Potter and his friends or just because he's a Gryffindor. Like I really care what my father thinks though. He has nothing better to do with his time but torture poor students so he definitely needs to get laid. Although, seeing him running through a field of flowers if he got laid, would be really creepy.

"Hello." Longbottom replies. Hello? Come on. Is that the best reply you can come up with? "I've been waiting for you." Well, obviously!

"What do you want?" I ask. It's not like I have all day to figure out what a boy wants. I know they don't have all day to figure out what I want, which most of the time happens to be stink bombs to give to Peeves. He sure knows how to throw them at people I dislike.

Longbottom's cheeks turn bright red and he has a hard time keeping contact with my eyes. "I….uhh…." He pauses.

"What?" I ask. This is really getting irritating. Doesn't he know I have pranks and things to plan?

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out or umm date sometime." He finally spits out.

WOAH! WHAT?!? Well, I can't say I didn't slightly see this coming, but a date? Wow. I've never been asked out on one of those and Longbottom here is someone I definitely thought would never ask me out. Has this world gone nuts or what? Maybe this is a prank. Maybe one of my stupid Slytherin friends put him up to it. Nah. Longbottom would never listen to one of those gits. The only person dumb enough to put him up to that would be Crabbe or Goyle. Those two are dumb, but they wouldn't talk to Longbottom and Draco would never try something like this. He wants me for himself and absolutely hates all of Potter's friends. Pansy and Blaise are my friends. They would never do something like this. Wow. I guess it's really just Longbottom wanting to date me.

"Why on Earth would you want to date me?" I ask. "I'm a Slytherin and Snape's daughter. I thought we went over this before." Yes, we did go over this and not to mention the problems he's going to have with my fellow Slytherins, mainly Draco.

He starts acting really sheepish. "I like you," he replies. "You're pretty and you're not like some of the other Slytherins. You're funny and you don't like Draco."

He thinks I'm pretty? That's a first for a guy, except Draco but he wants in my pants. Guys will say anything to get into girls pants. I swear one guy told me I was wearing nice sunglasses because he wanted to get into my pants. I never quite understood that one. He put the move on me and I told him if he likes sunglasses so much, take a hike to the beach and go drown in the ocean.

"Alright." I reply. Oh Merlin! I just agreed to date Neville Longbottom! The world has definitely gone to hell! Either that, or the devil is coming up with this scheme on his own to torture Draco and possibly my father. He's probably down there laughing in his throne of flames. I kind of find that funny also. I love making Draco and my father squirm.

"Really?" Longbottom questions. He thinks I'm joking. I guess that doesn't really surprise me any considering I do joke around a lot.

"Yes. I'm serious." I answer.

"Well, did you want to go for a walk after dinner then?" He asks me. Hmm. A walk. That sounds really interesting. I guess its better than nothing. Maybe I can convince him to contribute to a prank. I don't even know if he's the prankster type. I guess I will have to find out.

"Sure," I reply. "Either that, or we could pull a prank on someone." I just have a huge grin on my face when I say this. Hah. So typical of myself. I love it.

Neville, yes I've decided to call him Neville now that we have date potential here, has a slight grin on his face as if he thought that was kind of cute. It possibly could be a smirk. Wow. That is a really sexy smirk then. OK! Calm down Sydney. This is Neville Longbottom you're talking about here. Why would he have a sexy smirk? Okay, moving on now.

"We better separate so our friends don't know anything yet," I suggest. "I'll meet you in the courtyard after dinner."

Neville gives me a nod and then I walk into the Great Hall. He enters shortly after me, but no one notices that we were talking together, except for Pansy. She'll ask me about it later though. I sit down at the Slytherin table between Pansy and Blaise as usual. Draco is across from us with Crabbe and Goyle as always. Draco is so predictable that it's boring. He needs to get a life, preferably one away from mine.

I decide now is my time to talk to Goyle. I would love to embarrass him in front of Draco or anyone for that matter, especially after what happened at Hogsmeade. I think I might be more vindictive like my father everyday. I guess it runs in the genes. "Hey Goyle." I say normally.

He looks up at me kind of surprised. "Oh hey." He says. What the bloody hell is that all about? Maybe I don't talk to him enough or something. I probably shocked him.

"Guess what?" I ask. Oh this is going to be so funny. Draco is already listening in on our conversation like a peeping Tom.

"What?" Goyle asks, playing along with my little scheme.

"I'm not going to do your stupid Potions homework." I state. "Especially after you left me in Hogsmeade to get slapped by Draco and you kissed me. That was never a part of the deal so you broke our contract."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Goyle says, denying everything in front of Draco and myself. Draco is looking more confused and irritated by the minute.

"You go ahead and deny it in front of your boy Draco here," I state. "You go ahead and continue being his lackey. You can listen to him about how he says Pansy is easy so you want to get into her pants. If I recall, it was you who agreed to go because you wanted to make Pansy jealous so she would shag you."

"Shut up!" Goyle shouts. Ooooo. I got him really annoyed and angry. I love it when I irritate people. It's just so entertaining.

Draco looks just as annoyed. "You have a big mouth, Goyle," Draco says to him.

"And you have a weak arm. You could have slapped me a lot harder than that. I bet you throw like a girl too." I teased Draco.

Draco's cheeks turned red with anger. Oh yes. I love annoying that boy. "Go ahead and deny it. I have a witness." I grinned. Haha. Blackmail is so much fun, especially with a boy you disgust.

I don't even bother eating lunch. I ate a couple of bites and that was enough for me. "Come on Pansy," I request. "I believe my work here is done." I stand up from the table and leave. Pansy follows behind me and Blaise decides to tag along. Aww. He's such a good friend even if he is a boy.

"You didn't have to say all of that back there to Draco." Pansy states. Of course I didn't have to, but I wanted to.

"Those two had it coming," I explain. "They're always treating the women population like a piece of ass. It's uncalled for."

The three of us start heading towards the Slytherin common room. We descend the stairs to the dungeons while having a conversation. "What was the deal with Longbottom and you earlier?" Pansy asked. Real smooth. Just ask me that right in front of Blaise. Oh well. I'm sure he doesn't care anyways. He's dated a few girls and has acted real suave about it. He's pretty good looking so I can't really blame him.

"He asked me out on a date." I reply.

Pansy and Blaise both exclaim, "WHAT?!?!" at the same time. I have to refrain from laughing at the both of them.

"What did you say?" Pansy asks with that really antsy I-have-to know look.

"I said yes." I reply. The look on Blaise's and her face is priceless. I have to refrain myself from laughing again.

"Why would you agree to go out with Longbottom?" Blaise asks. Wow. I'm surprised he has something to say about this. He's never really cared about boys being around me before. Then again, I haven't really had boys around me before.

I shrug my shoulders. "Because he's nice and he hates Draco." This time I laughed. Anyone who hates Draco isn't half bad, even Potter.

"You know Draco will cause all sorts of trouble for you two." Blaise mentions. "He wants you."

Pansy has that sad look on her face again. I feel bad because I know she really wants Draco, but he just doesn't want her. To be honest, Blaise is even looking a little upset. I'm not sure what that's all about. I don't think Blaise has a crush on me or anything. He's never been interested in me before, especially with us being best friends for a few years now. Hmm. Who knows?

"It will be all the more fun to irritate Draco." I grin. "Plus, who gives a crap about him. Someone needs to put him in his place anyways."

The three of us enter the Slytherin common room. I feel kind of weird, as if the two are judging me all of a sudden. I understand and all, Neville being a Gryffindor and myself being a Slytherin. This whole thing doesn't make sense at all. I figure the less life makes sense, the better. I like life more when it's unpredictable. I mean, if my father were to get laid anytime soon, I would probably pee my pants or pass out in shear shock. Plus, getting the chance to annoy Draco, is an added benefit. I think this whole dating Neville thing will be a win-win situation. I'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3: Stinkbombs and Insults

Guess what? I'm on my way to the Great Hall for dinner. Okay, so that wasn't all that exciting of a response. Anyways, I have no idea what crawled up Blaise' butt and died. I swear that boy was having a bitch attack about me dating Neville. I mean Neville is a Gryffindor, but I've never seen Blaise act this way before. He's dated some pretty sleazy chicks and yet he has the nerve to question who I date? Pansy seemed pretty okay with it. At one point she had to pick her jaw up off of the floor, but she still seemed okay with it.

I enter the Great Hall now and sit at the Slytherin table as usual. I see my father sitting in the front with the other professors. He's wearing the stupid black robes as usual. I think he must like his hair to match his robes. It's really creepy, but one of these days I'm so going to get rid of all his black robes, and make sure the only one left for him to wear is a bright neon pink one. I'll even put a spell on it so he can't change the color of it. Then, I'll put some pink hair dye in his shampoo so his hair will match. He will still have his hair matching his outfit, but it will just be a change of color.

As I'm sitting at the stupid Slytherin table as always, the usual gang comes up to the table. Pansy comes up and sits next to me as usual. That doesn't surprise me one bit. She should be lucky I'm even her friend with her Draco obsession. It's seriously not healthy. What does surprise me though, is how Blaise comes into the Great Hall with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, and he sits by them! He sits across from me and sits with that Reeses Pieces of bleach blond shit and his two lackeys! What the hell?! Since when does Blaise sit with Draco and be so friendly? Did I really scare Blaise off with the whole Neville thing? I should slap him upside the head if that's the case!

"Goyle explained that the stuff you mentioned earlier was just a joke." Draco states.

Like I really care what you have to say you retard! "You guys just keep telling yourself that. Think whatever you want." I reply.

"Well, I know that Goyle wouldn't do anything to anger me since I think you're so hot." Draco explains right in front of everyone. Ugh! What an ass-clown! I swear his head must be up his ass and the poop fumes have killed all his brain cells. Okay. Do not ask me where I just came up with that insult. Even I am pretty surprised by it.

Pansy has that upset look on her face again. Poor girl. I don't know what she sees in him. "Keep it in your pants, Draco. Then again, I'm sure there isn't much for you to take out of your pants. Don't worry. Size isn't everything." I insult him so badly.

Draco's cheeks turn bright red with anger. The funniest part is how Pansy is actually snickering at that insult. It's rare that I get her to laugh at a joke about Draco. "Many girls in the past have complimented me on the size of my nether regions." He replies as his lame comeback.

Nether regions?!?! I bust out laughing and seriously have tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. I lay my head on the table and pound my fist against the table because it's just that funny. After a couple of minutes, I look up at Draco. "Nether regions?" I question. "No one says that anymore, except maybe elders."

"You're just jealous because you haven't had mine yet." Draco comments.

"In your dreams," I reply. "That's where I'm jealous of your nether regions." I try not to laugh as I say the words nether regions. It just cracks me up every time. He seriously should learn a better way to pick up girls. Maybe he should take lessons in Pick Up Lines 101. I probably could teach the class. Then again, I would teach all the guys to say all of the wrong pick up lines on purpose.

Finally, Draco gives up and I start to eat my dinner. I'm still curious about Blaise sitting with Draco and his lackeys. I thought maybe I had some bad B.O. for a minute, but then I sniffed my armpits and realized that wasn't it. I couldn't smell any B.O., except maybe from Crabbe. He's always been the questionable one when it comes to awkward smells. He should really check into taking a bath or shower once in a while. People could seriously go around calling him Crusty the Crabbe. Hmm. Gives me so many ideas for Peeves.

After I finish up my dinner, I go into the main entrance and wait for Neville. I have a plan for what I want us to do tonight. I just hope Neville is okay with it. Even if he isn't, I'll find a way of being able to do it anyways. After a few minutes of waiting, Neville shows up. "Hey." He says. Wow. This boy sure knows how to charm the pants right off of me with that really catchy phrase.

"Hello." I reply. My witty words just astound me. "I had an idea for what we could do instead of a walk."

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" He asks me. He is being rather quiet and the two of us are kind of looking paranoid because some people walk by us.

"Well, I was thinking we could go find Peeves. I have some stink bombs for him to throw at a couple of people." I explain in a whisper so others can't hear.

"How do you know he won't throw the stink bombs at us?" Neville questions. You know, that is actually a really good question since he doesn't know me. I'm surprised he thought of it.

"Peeves likes me," I reply. "He gets most of his stink bombs from me and since I let him do whatever, he pretty much leaves me alone."

Neville has a slight grin on his face. Man. That grin is kind of sexy. Okay! That's enough! Stop it! Remember that you're a teenager with raging hormones and you need to control them. "We can do that." Neville replies. Yes! He goes along with my idea. Sweet!

"I usually give him stink bombs on this day so he's probably waiting for me," I explain. "He waits for me by the Room of Requirement." I start heading towards that exact place and make sure that not too many students see us. The ones that do are too busy with their own problems to even notice that we exist. Most of them are talking to other students or hurrying off to somewhere.

After a few minutes we arrive at the Room of Requirement. Peeves is floating outside the door. I'm glad he can't float past the door three times with what he wants and be able to get inside. I couldn't imagine the amount of stink bombs that would be in that room. He would probably stink up the whole school and cause the school to be evacuated from the stench.

"Syd brought Neville Longbottom! Neville Longbottom has a long bottom!" Peeves shouts. I want to burst out laughing because that's not even very original. Peeves is like a grown up that never actually grew up and acts like a big kid. "Stinky stinkbombs!" He shouts. My point proven right there.

I pull a bag of stink bombs out of my bag and hand them to Peeves. "I want you to throw those stink bombs at Draco and Professor Snape. Maybe shout a few insults at them too or make up your own. I don't care." I explain. I just love annoying Draco and teasing my father is just for added pleasure. I love it when my father gets all huffy about something.

Peeves takes the stink bombs and he floats away. "Let's follow him." I say to Neville. The two of us start to creep behind Peeves to see what he is up to. Sometimes he uses the stink bombs right away and sometimes he doesn't. Last week I couldn't give him as many, so I'm assuming he's been a bit antsy and wants to use some of them right away.

It just happens to be so perfect because my father is walking down the hallway. Peeves throws a stink bomb at him and my father tries to run away from the stench. Peeves just chases him and Snape tries to throw a spell at him to stop him, but he misses. "SNAPE WEARS DIRTY UNDERWEAR!"

The stench from the stink bomb is awful, but it doesn't matter because Neville and I are covering our mouths while we laugh anyways. We don't want my father to hear us but we can't help but laugh so hard. We have tears in our eyes, and not from the stench, which is a good thing.

Peeves floats away after a while. I'm assuming he wants to go after Draco now. Once the coast is clear, I grab Neville's hand and follow Peeves down the hallway. It can't get anymore perfect when Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise are heading back to the Slytherin Common Room. Peeves throws a stink bomb down at them. They start coughing and trying to fan the smell away. "DRACO IS A FAN OF GILDEROY LOCKHART!" Peeves shouts.

"I am not!" Draco shouts back. "That was when I was a kid!"

Students start laughing when they overhear him. Neville and I cover our mouths as we snicker again. I love Peeves when he does my dirty work for me. Plus, he can't get in trouble like I can. What's even funnier is the staff hasn't figured out who has been giving the stink bombs to Peeves. I've always been a prime suspect, but the process of getting the stink bombs has been carefully planned. I actually pay the twins money every week by mail order to have the stink bombs sent to me. They're sent to me on the same day of every week only a few hours before dinner. That way if the staff decides to do a search, they won't find anything. I can just send the owl to the owlery or keep the stink bombs in my bag. Some of the staff seems to have this theory that Peeves produces the stink bombs on his own somehow. Now that would be even funnier.

Peeves floats away and Draco and his lackeys stomp off to the Slytherin Common Room looking disgusted. Neville and I finally stop laughing after a while. It takes repeated attempts to stop laughing though. I'm actually surprised that Neville is having such a good time. I'm not saying that he is lame or anything, but it just seems weird since some of his other Gryffindor friends are more serious about things.

"Where did Peeves go off to?" Neville asks me.

"He's probably just taking off for the night. He doesn't want one of the staff to put the whammy on him," I explain. "Plus, he will save the stink bombs for the rest of the week. Just keep your eyes open. I'm sure he will be throwing some more stink bombs and insults at my father and Draco during the rest of the week."

Neville chuckles slightly. "It is pretty great to see Draco and Snape being tormented by Peeves. No offense or anything." He states.

"None taken," I reply. "I think it is so hilarious myself. My father needs to lighten up and Draco is just a pureblood asshole." I cover my mouth because I realized I just swore in front of Neville. I don't know if that's okay with him, even though it was a pretty funny statement and it was true.

Neville looks at me, and steps closer to me. "I'm a pureblood. Does that mean you think I'm an asshole?" He asks. Haha. Neville just said asshole. Anyways, he keeps stepping closer to me and keeps looking at me. It's a little creepy. Why is he doing that?!

"No." I reply simply. He's making me very nervous and it bothers me slightly.

"This has been the best date I've ever been on. Technically, it's the only date I've ever been on, but it was great." He explains.

"Me too." I say quietly. The two of us are still hiding in that hallway so we're still both all alone. Neville steps closer to me until his face is only a couple of inches from mine. What is he doing?! This is not the same shy Neville that I talked to earlier. Maybe he really did have a good time.

The next thing I know, Neville's lips press up against mine. My heart races slightly and I get scared out of my mind. I'm not sure what to do so I just close my eyes. Geez. His lips are actually so soft. His lips just feel so good against mine. I actually start to move my lips and kiss him back slightly. Once I do this, he presses his lips against mine harder, kissing me a bit more deeply.

Neville pulls away after a few seconds, leaving me there with my eyes closed and my mouth slightly open, making me look like a retard. "I'm sorry if that was bad," he apologizes. "I've never kissed anyone before." What?! I find that hard to believe. He was an incredible kisser! Way better than that crappy kiss Goyle planted on me at Hogsmeade.

I open my eyes to see that Neville's cheeks are red slightly, like he's embarrassed or shy. "No. It was really great." I reply.

Neville smiles at me. I just gave him such an ego boost by saying that. I hope he doesn't get too cocky now. Oh well. It's kind of cute how he goes back and forth from being really shy to confident. I so need to slap myself upside the head for thinking that later.

"So were you." He states. Awwww! My cheeks blush slightly. Argh! What is wrong with me?!

"We should probably head back to our common rooms now," I suggest. "It's getting kind of late."

"Would you like to see each other again tomorrow?" He asks me. Oh wow. He's whooped already. He must really like me, which kind of surprises me, but not really at the same time.

"Sure," I reply. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He says.

I grab his face with both of my hands and pull his head towards mind. I kiss him on the lips so hard before pulling away and running off. I leave him there, looking rather dumbfounded, but also having a look like he can't wait to kiss me again. I run off to my common room and go up to my bed to sleep. I'm sure Pansy will have all kinds of questions for me tomorrow. Funniest thing is, I don't think Neville knows what he's gotten himself into. He doesn't know what hit him.


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking Professor Snape

It is yet another day at Hogwarts. It seems like these days just keep on coming, one after the other, and will never end. Oh wait. That's called life! Anyways, I have Potions today with the ever so wonderful Severus Snape. This man is also my father so maybe that's why I'm pretty decent in Potions. Other students seem to think it's because he's my father. Well, he doesn't really give me special treatment. I'm glad he doesn't because then my life would be boring. Either that, or I would be one of those dumb blonde bimbos who go around thinking she's so smart just because someone is helping her.

My potions class is with the Gryffindors today. I'm just glad I don't have to do Goyle's Potions homework after that incident at Hogsmeade. I really need to stop bringing that up now that I'm sort of involved with Neville Longbottom. I never intended on dating a Gryffindor, it just kind of happened. Neville acts like a nice guy so far and I'm really glad for that. On top of that, he isn't really all that bad looking and is actually kind of sexy at times. I think it's best if I don't admit that to any of my friends though.

Pansy and I are walking down to the dungeons for our class. She practically has to force the events of last night out of me since I just love to see her squirm. It's just no fun if I simply tell her. She gives me that I'm-going-to-pee-my-pants-if-you-don't-tell-me look. Sometimes she acts like a kid in a candy store who simply can't pick out one candy and begs their mother for five different types. "Please tell me! I'm dying to know!" She exclaims while we are in the dungeons so it echoes a bit.

She doesn't look like she's dying. Oh. That was just a metaphor. It would have been even more funnier if she had simply pretended to be suffocating or something. "You know me." I reply. "I gave Peeves the usual stink bombs and then Neville and I followed him around as he made fun of a couple of people." I explain.

"Then what?" Pansy asked with such excitement and anticipation in her voice. She seriously needs to get a life. She probably thinks watching a piece of fuzz float through the air is fun.

"We kissed in a hallway." I mention simply. My cheeks actually turn red slightly.

Pansy's eyes went so wide. "Oh Merlin!" She exclaims. "How was it? Was he any good at kissing or is he a klutz at that too?"

First of all, Neville is cute when he's all klutzy. Wow. Let's pretend I did not just say that. Second, he actually is a good kisser. I was really surprised, but I rather enjoyed it. "He was good, really good." I admit as a grin comes across my lips.

"So he kisses like he's experienced?" Pansy asks.

"He's Neville!" I exclaim. "He simply cannot be experienced."

Pansy laughs at me as we enter the classroom. "I bet your father will have one Slytherin partnered with one Gryffindor today. I saw him in the Great Hall this morning and he looked like he was in a bitter mood." She explains as we take a seat near the back of the classroom.

A couple of minutes after I sit down in the back, Neville enters the classroom with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. He looks towards my direction and smiles at me. He acts as if he is going to wave at me, but then he lowers his arm and realizes that he's with his two best friends who might ask some questions. Neville and I haven't really had any discussions about telling other students about our relationship. I'm not even sure if we would call it that. I don't think following around Peeves and snogging in a hallway technically constitutes as a relationship.

After all the students enter the class who decide to show up, Snape walks into the classroom with his usual black cloak billowing behind him. I bet my father thinks the billowing cloak thing is really sexy. I mean come on! Nothing is sexier than a man who wears all black like he's some kind of thirty-something gothic freak. Does he realize how stupid it is to still be wearing all black at his age? I should get him some black lipstick and eyeliner to match his wardrobe. I bet he would love me for eternity if I did.

Pansy was right when she said my father looked like he had been in a bitter mood. The cranky pants professor waves his wand at the board and our directions appear. "I want one Slytherin with one Gryffindor. If I even hear so much as a sigh escape your lips in despair, I will deduct points or simply give you a detention. Even further, since you are all excited about being paired with the opposite house, I will pick your partners for you."

Oh wow. Father is in a really bad mood today. When he picks our partners when it's opposite houses, it means he is in an absolutely foul mood. A person wouldn't want to go messing with him. That person might end up decapitated. "Snape and Longbottom together." Snape utters as he goes around the class, pairing Malfoy and Granger next.

YES!!!!! My father is a genius. He paired me with Neville. I love my father now! Well, I already did, but that's not the point. As for Malfoy and Granger, I think my father is trying to set them up or something. That would be just awesome. Finally, those two would get over that annoying rivalry they have going on. I know Malfoy loves the fact that Granger is muggleborn. He just doesn't want to admit it. Plus, it would get Draco the hell away from me.

Neville takes a glimpse at me before he walks over to my desk. "Hey." He says quietly. Real smooth there!

"Hey." I reply as I prepare everything for the potion. I don't really even care what potion it is. It's probably just another crackpot potion that my father throws together at last minute to torture us.

"Now that you all have partners, get to work! You have one hour!" My father shouts at the top of his lungs like it will scare us into doing the potion better.

Neville and I start making the potion while my father goes around and observes all of the students as they make the potion. Neville hands me one of the ingredients and our hands brush up against each other. I have to admit that it sends an electric shock through my body. There is just something so sexy about Neville's touch and his hands. His hands are so sexy. Pretend I did not just say that. Okay. I did, but it can't be held against me!

The next thing Neville hands to me, he drops when our hands brush up against each other. I guess my touch either freaks him out, or it gives him the same shock through his body. The ingredient, which was in a glass vial drops and splatters all over the floor, scattering bits of glass. My father instinctively hears the noise and his head turns towards the mess. "Well, well, Longbottom." He says in a taunting manner. "Your little mess will cost Gryffindor 10 house points." He then proceeds to walk over, point his wand at the mess, and say, "Evanesco." The mess disappears, but Neville looks absolutely bummed.

"S-Sorry, Professor." Neville apologizes, as he looks rather embarrassed in front of the entire class.

"You should be since you are such a disgrace at Potions." Snape teases cruelly as if he receives pleasure by other peoples' pain.

"You should be sorry for wearing dirty underwear." I say to simply annoy my father, and to defend Neville in a way.

My father's eyes focus on me and he gives me a look of disapproval along with his famous death glare. Those looks stopped working on me long ago. He doesn't scare me like he does the other students, perhaps because I live with him and know him better than anyone else. What doesn't help the situation is how Neville bursts out laughing at my comment right in front of Snape. He probably can't get the thought of Peeves chasing him with the stinkbombs while saying that.

"Detention for the both of you tonight after dinner. If you are late, it will be all week." My father says cruelly as he walks away from us and checks more potions.

I think father gives me detention sometimes just so he can see me. We don't spend much time together during the school year because we are both too busy. Neville has a disappointed look on his face like he knows he shouldn't have laughed at my comment. "It's alright." I state. "At least we will get to see each other." I smile at him, which I find really weird and cute at the same time.

A slight grin comes over Neville's lips and I find it absolutely irresistible. I think about how much I just want to kiss those lips again. GEEZ!!!!! I am such a hormonal teenager! Argh! Anyways, we finish up the class and my father is seriously in a bad mood. He ended up giving most of the students who usually receive high marks an Acceptable, while giving most of the other students Poor or Troll. Then again, I think he grades like that most of the time.

I bid Neville farewell at the end of the class and I leave. Pansy waited for me as usual. She gives me a look that I can't quite read. "What?" I ask as we head back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"It's weird how cute Neville and you are together." Pansy says, shocking the hell out of me. I never thought she would think Neville and I were cute together. As far as I know, she hates Neville!

"I thought you didn't like Neville?" I ask, giving her a questioning look.

"I don't really care as long as he makes you happy. I just don't really like Potter and he hangs out with him." Pansy explains to me.

"Who gives a crap about, Potter?" I state as we make it back to the common room.

I spend the rest of the day in the Slytherin Common Room with Pansy. We just talk about things like boys. She drags on about Draco for a bit so I have to give her that look that lets her know I am so annoyed. As for Blaise, I have no idea what his problem is. He hasn't talked to Pansy and I that much lately. Goyle just follows Draco around as usual so at least I don't have to put up with him all the time.

Once it's dinnertime, I head down to the Great Hall with Pansy and sit at the usual table. Draco and his stupid lackeys are already there. I will just love the day when Draco is someone's lackey. To be honest, it sounds like he is his father's lackey. His father practically changes his diapers. Yes, I just said Draco wears diapers. He probably does with how he is absolutely full of himself and full of shit all the time.

"Hello Sydney." Draco greets me as I sit at the table. I wish someone would glue his mouth shut. Well, that one time someone did, but I swear it was not me in any shape, way, or form. "I bet you wish you didn't have detention with Longbottom. It would be so much more interesting if we had detention together." His stupid smirk comes over his face. Ugh. I hate that stupid Malfoy smirk. I want to slap it off of his face so bad.

"Neville is ten times more fun then you are." I reply.

Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe's eyes all go wide as I just said the name Neville. They're surprised because I didn't say Longbottom. I start laughing at the look on their faces. "Wow. You guys should see the look on your faces from saying the name Neville. Why don't you three get a life?" I joke.

"Do you fancy Longbottom?" Goyle asks as he looks at me with that stupid wide-eyed expression.

"Don't be silly, Goyle. Sydney would never like Longbottom in such a way." Draco says as if he is so sure of himself.

Pansy and I just give each other a look and try not to laugh at how stupid Draco really is. After this stupid incident with Draco, I just eat my dinner quickly before leaving. I get the hell out of there and start heading towards the dungeons for my detention with my beloved father. Haha. Yeah right. I hear footsteps behind me and it turns out to be Neville. He probably saw me leave the Great Hall. How cute of him to follow me! Or it could be seen as him being a stalker. Oh well.

"What do you think Snape will have us do?" Neville asks me as we make our way to the dungeons.

"Clean some cauldrons. I don't know." I reply with a shrug of my shoulders.

The two of us reach the dungeons and Snape is not there yet. We just take a seat near the front and throw our bags down on the ground. I face the front of the classroom, but I feel like eyes are upon me. I glance over at Neville and he is staring at me. I grin at him. "What?" I ask curiously.

"I had a really great time last night and I've been thinking about kissing you again all day." He responds. That is so sweet! He wants to kiss me again. Yippee!!!!!

I lean over and kiss Neville on the lips really hard. Haha. I beat him to it. We kiss for a little bit until we both hear someone clear their throat. Uh oh. Our heads turn to the noise and we both see my father starting at us with a raised eyebrow. This will not be good. Father is going to hate it that I'm involved with Neville.

Neville and I both face the front and look down at the ground as my father walks over to his desk and sits down. He glances back and forth between the two of us. It's like he is so confused that he doesn't know what to say. "Longbottom." My father says simply. There is no irritation in his voice like he is going to be mad.

"Yes professor?" Neville questions sheepishly, with his face to the ground.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" My father asks. I try not to laugh at that question. Most teenage boys have bad intentions when it comes to girls. I'm not sure what Neville wants though.

"I-I have f-feelings for h-her." Neville stutters as his eyes avoid my father's. It's rather cute how Neville stutters when he's nervous. I know most people think it's rather annoying, but I don't.

"How long has this been going on?" Snape asks like he needs all the answers.

"O-Only a few d-days, sir." Neville answers quietly.

"Very well. If you treat my daughter like crap or cause her even one little speck of hurt, you will regret it. Is this understood?" Severus asks like he is okay with Neville and I being together or something.

"Yes." Neville answers with a sigh of relief.

"Wait. You're okay with this?" I ask in complete shock. Since when has my father ever been okay with a Gryffindor being around a Slytherin, especially when that Slytherin is his daughter?

"I don't particularly like it, but you are my daughter, and I just want you to be happy. If Longbottom makes you happy, then I'm not going to take that away from you. I've learned what it's like to lose happiness. I will not make that mistake for someone else, especially my daughter." He answers in a bit of detail.

I'm overcome with shock at my father's reactions. I never thought he really cared about me that much. I glance over at Neville who even looks relieved and shocked. I don't blame him. He has more worries about this then I do considering my father threatened him if he ever hurt me.

"Now you two get out of here." Snape demanded, without even making us complete our detention. Maybe seeing Neville and I kiss has fried his brain. Then again, he doesn't have to tell me twice because I don't want to have to do a detention.

I stand up from my seat, grab my bag and Neville's hand, and drag him out of there. I think Neville was in so much shock that he forgot how to walk. Anyways, the two of us are out in the hallway. He glances at me and smiles. "I was not expecting that." He says obviously. No duh!

Neville's lips press up against mine all of a sudden. I just enjoy the kiss for the few seconds that it lasts. "We better get to our common rooms." Neville states.

I nod before giving him a quick kiss back and taking off. I can't begin to explain how I feel after this day. I thought Neville and I would be doomed for sure, but after how my father acted, I'm not so sure. At least my father will be one less person I have to worry about being against Neville and I as a couple. It's kind of a relief.

I head back to the common room and tell Pansy everything that happened. Her eyes go wide in shock as usual. I try not to laugh, but the two of us always talk about boy things, even if she liked boys way before I did. After all of the excitement of the day, I walk up to the girl's dorms and go to sleep. I guess I will have to wait and see where Neville and I go from here.


	5. Chapter 5: Library Interruptions

I've been dating Neville for a week now. I'm not quite sure if that means I can call him my boyfriend or not. Technically, we've only went on the one date where we gave Peeves the stinkbombs, but we have been secretly seeing each other here and there. We've been trying to keep it hidden for a while because we know how Draco and some of the other Slytherins will act. Plus, even some of Neville's friends might freak out. It's so apparent that most students hate my father, which gives them even more reason to hate me if they find out I'm dating Neville. I wouldn't really mind if the whole school knew, I just wouldn't enjoy spending the rest of my time in the Hospital Wing for my remanding year at Hogwarts.

Today I'm going to the library. I know that doesn't sound exciting, but sometimes Neville and I meet there. In the back of the library, it's pretty quiet and none of the students pay much attention. The back stacks of the library are reserved for those who study all the time or want to make out. I've even heard some extreme cases where students have had sex, but let's not go there. I'm not going to have sex with Neville yet. I don't even know if I will. We have only been dating a week so I'm not going to try and rush anything.

I make it to the library and sit down at one of the tables in the back. The table his hiding between to rows of books and it's slightly dim in this area of the library. I pull out a book and try to look like I'm reading. The book isn't even school related. It's just a book of typical fart jokes. Sometimes I tell a couple of them to Peeves so he can go around making farting noises at students and blaming them for the jokes. Then, he tells them one of the farting jokes and makes them look so embarrassed.

I wait for several minutes before Neville finally shows up. He sits down at the table and glances around to make sure no one saw him. He pulls out a book and tries to act like he's reading. I move my foot under the table and start to rub it up against his leg. He grins cutely as he keeps looking at his book. His foot finds mine and tries to do the same back. It's almost embarrassing at how cute we are acting. If Pansy were here, she'd probably rag on me, which is disturbing since I'm usually the one doing that to her.

After a couple of minutes of doing this, I stand up from the table and go over to some of the books. This is typically my plan for making Neville get up from the table. Since I am such a genius, he gets up from the table and walks over to me. I pretend to be looking at books but he grabs me and pushes me up against the bookshelf. Before I know it, his lips are pressed against mine.

Oh I love his lips. They're so delicious and I can't help but kiss him back. I don't know what it is, but there is just something about this Gryffindor that turns me on. I let my lips press against his hard, kissing him back with as much effort as he has put into it. My arm wraps around his neck and I run my fingers through the bottom of his hair as I kiss him. I can feel his hand running up my leg and sliding under my skirt. He actually grabs my butt. Since when has Neville Longbottom been such a frisky boy!?

However, I enjoy every minute of it and I actually moan into his lips. His hand feels so good and I feel like I can't control myself. The two of us are actually making out in the library stacks. It seems a little cliché for a school romance. Oh well. I just can't seem to resist dorks I guess.

"Now I know where you have been all the time! Making out with a pureblood traitor!" A familiar voice shouts.

Neville and I quickly pulled away. Our heads dart towards the voice to see Draco glaring at us with his the trademark Malfoy sneer. There is a big of anger on his face and it's like nothing I've seen before. I knew he had a thing for me, but apparently it was way beyond that.

"You're just jealous because I chose to make out with someone who was actually worthy of my lips." I reply to his temper. I could care less what he thinks. He's just annoying but this could be problematic if he decides to aware the school population of the relationship I have with Neville.

"You're probably thinking of me the whole time you kiss him. If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask." Draco states, his arrogance showing again.

"Yeah right. She'd rather kiss Voldemort's bare butt before she kisses your ugly ass face." Neville insults him.

My eyes go wide with shock. I've never heard Neville insult someone so badly before, especially Draco. Usually he is afraid of Draco and doesn't fight back. I'm assuming this has something to do with me. I guess Neville really does care about me.

"How dare you!?!" Draco shouts as he pulls out his wand and points it at Neville.

Neville doesn't even look like Draco is scaring him. He is actually keeping his cool and remaining really calm. "Real mean don't fight with wands, Malfoy." Neville states with a grin on his face, almost as if he's trying to egg Draco on.

Wow. Neville is just turning me on even more. He's acting like too much testosterone is going to his head. I think maybe being with me has given him a confidence boost, even though we hide our relationship.

Draco puts his wand in his pocket and lunges at Neville. I watch as Neville just moves out of the way and Draco falls onto the ground. I hold back my laugh as Neville picks Draco up by the back of the shirt and throws him into a bookshelf. OH MY GOD! I can't believe he just did that!

"Come on!" Neville shouts, before grabbing his stuff.

I grab my stuff and feel Neville grab my wrist, running with me out of the library. Some of the noise causes a few students to wonder what all the commotion is about. Neville and I just get the hell out of there before anyone catches us. Little do we know, Draco actually recovered from being thrown into the bookshelf and had been chasing after us.

I turn to see Draco looking furious, but Neville and I keep running. We make it out of the library and turn around the corner. Draco exits the library to be met by Peeves. Peeves throws a couple of stinkbombs at him. "You run like a girl!" Peeves shouts.

Neville and I laugh so hard, loving how Peeves helped come to our rescue. Sometimes I wish Peeves had been a real person. I'm sure he would have been my best friend if he had been a student at Hogwarts. Anyways, the two of us decide to get out of there and hide for a while. We hide in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for a while. She has a hissy fit at first, but I assure her that if she doesn't let us stay there, I will sick Peeves on her. Sometimes I wonder if Peeves and Moaning Myrtle should date. I'm not sure if beings that aren't living can date, but it would be quite interesting. Myrtle could afford to lighten up from being with someone like Peeves.

Myrtle is moping in her bathroom stall while Neville and I hide in there. I grin at Neville and think he is so hot from what he just did. "You know, Draco is probably going to tell everyone about us now."

"Let him. I'm kind of tired of hiding this." Neville admits to me. I don't blame him since I feel the same way. My father doesn't mind it so I figure everyone else should be okay with it too.

"Well, that was really sexy back there." I admit with a grin. I kiss him on the lips really hard and let him know that I appreciate him kicking Draco's butt like that.

He kisses me back and then pulls away after a while. "We should make sure the cost is clear. It will be dinner time soon." Neville explains.

I agree with him and pop my head out into the hallway. There is no one coming. "I'll leave first. You can go a minute or two after me."

I leave Myrtle's bathroom and head towards the Great Hall. As I enter, students start looking at me and the whispering begins. I guess news really does travel fast. I walk over to the Slytherin table where a lot of my fellows Slytherins are giving me a look of shock. "What? Did you all see a ghost or something?" I ask, trying to hold back my laughter.

I sit down at the table next to Pansy. Draco and his lackeys are sitting across from us. Blaise doesn't even acknowledge that I'm there. He is just staring at his plate like something is bothering him. I swear he gets weirder every day. I think Blaise is having girl troubles, but I don't know who the girl is.

"Did you enjoy your make out session?" Goyle asked before letting out a chuckle.

"Oh yes. I loved his hand on my butt and all." I admit, trying to irritate him and let him know that he wasn't going to get to me.

"Slytherins don't belong with Gryffindors. As far as I'm concerned, this is just insanity. You should be dating someone more worthy." Draco explains with his pureblood righteous attitude.

"Shut up." Pansy utters to Draco.

Woah!!! I am in shock. Pansy has never told that to Draco. Usually she is all about getting with Draco and trying to woo him.

"What did you just say to me?" He asks like his brain can't comprehend what she just said.

"You heard me. People can't help who they like. It's obvious she doesn't like you so get over it. How about you find someone who actually likes you back instead of doing this constant chase thing." Pansy explains.

I never knew Pansy could be so smart. I have this huge grin on my face as I look at Draco. "She's right. I don't like you. I never did. My own father knows about Neville and I and he is fine with it." I confess.

Draco and his lackeys look at me with shock. It is so priceless because I know they can't believe my father would be alright with such a thing. We all eat dinner pretty quietly but Draco and his lackeys keep looking up at us occasionally.

After dinner, Pansy and I leave the table. Surprisingly, Neville runs up to us. "My friends know." He informs me.

"And?" I question.

"They're okay with it after I explained everything. I told them you're not like other Slytherins." He grins at me. Aww. That is so sweet. I can't believe he defended me like that.

I give Neville a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiles at me but I notice Pansy looks a little upset. "I'll let you two spend time with each other."

"No. I don't want to come between you two." Neville explains. Wow. That is really sweet of him. I'm surprised that he is being so considerate and not selfish about spending time with me.

Pansy gives him a look like she is also surprised. "Well, I guess I could hang out with you two if you don't mind."

Neville grins. "Alright. You might as well since you're friends with Syd."

The three of them walked down the hall. Pansy felt kind of strange about hanging out with her best friend and boyfriend, but she was happy she wouldn't be cast aside like some friends. They all walked to a place to hang out with grins on their faces, knowing that they would be able to all get what they want.


End file.
